


Hetalia x Reader - Oneshot/Drabble Collection

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gakuen, Maid Fantasy, Marriage Proposal, Multi, POV Second Person, Picnics, Rating May Change, Vaginal Sex, candlelit dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Various reader oneshots that pop into my head for the various Hetalia characters ^^





	1. Denmark x Reader - The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do this as a better alternative for posting these types of things on here as it's better than posting things that are around a thousand words by themselves. ^^ I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or you. :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias finds out that you've never seen the Little Mermaid.
> 
> (Rated: K)

“WHAT?!” You look down at the sheer amount of shock and outrage in his voice, “You really have never seen The Little Mermaid?!” 

You nod once, raising your eyes to meet ocean blue ones, “Yeah…” You say, “I was always distracted with books when I was growing up so I’ve only recently started watching the movies and I haven’t had time to see it yet.” 

A determined look crosses his face and he announces, “Well, you have time now! The King of Northern Europe must right this wrong!” 

You roll your eyes but smile at him, used to his arrogant nature, “Sure! Sounds fun!”

He stands up and rushes off to the living room, you following at a more sedate pace. You lean against the doorframe, watching him rushing around to set up everything a perfect movie night needs. 

You chuckle before heading into the kitchen, knowing that if you don’t make popcorn, then he will. You hum lightly as you prepare the food, still hearing him bustling around the room over.

Ten or so minutes later, the two of you are curled up on the couch together, the previews for the movie already beginning to start. You chuckle softly at how determined he is to have you watch this movie, but you know that its original author is someone of great importance to Denmark.

You rest your head against his shoulder and grab a few pieces of popcorn, bringing them to your mouth as you stare at the screen, watching for the beginning signs of the movie.

You can instantly see the appeal as the first song begins, finding a lovely simplicity in the way that Disney tells their stories. You’re used to it from the most recent ones that you’ve seen, just you haven’t had enough time to go back to the classic ones yet.

Matthias keeps his eyes on your face for a while, feeling happy at seeing the interest and near-awe on your face. He’s always loved sharing this movie with others, and seeing you react this way towards him is reminding him of that.

At some point around fifteen or twenty minutes into the movie, you get caught up in the story, the rest of the world fading away but for the story being told. 

The room is silent, save for the energetic voices of the characters, which is different from your usual movie nights. Normally, the Dane beside you is full of energy and reacting loudly to whatever is going on on the screen, but he’s completely silent, not wanting to taint your first experience with this movie. 

You begin to find yourself reacting more dramatically than you usually would, as Denmark does that enough for the both of you, but it’s nice to find this childlike interest in something else again. 

The movie goes by as if in a dream and when you see the ending credits rolling across the screen, you get that feeling of being disconnected from reality that you get whenever you’re completely absorbed into a particularly good movie.

“So, what did you think?” Matthias’s voice rings in your ears and you turn to look up at him, keeping your head on his shoulder.

“It was amazing! I can definitely see why you love it so much!” You gush and a wide smile crosses his face. 

“I’m glad you think so, skat. You were so cute to watch, almost better than the movie itself.” He says, winking cheekily at you and you flush. [darling]

You shift to hide your blush from him and he chuckles, you feeling a soft kiss pressed to the top of your head. “Seriously, though, elsker, I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was nice being able to share it with you.” 

You glance back up at him with the sincerity in his voice and melt at the expression on his face. The one that says that he thinks you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him. You only ever see it during moments like this, where it’s just the two of you alone.

He tilts his head forward, pressing his forehead up against your own and you find yourself getting lost in his eyes. They’re the best way for you to read him as they broadcast his emotions as clear as day, even with his usually chipper attitude telling otherwise.

The feeling of his lips against your own is not unwelcome and you melt into it, one of your hands sliding up into his hair, loving the softness. The kiss is sweet and loving and it causes your heart to flutter with the sheer strength of the love that you hold for this man.

He breaks away after a moment, placing another soft kiss on your lips before pulling back and meeting your eyes, “Jeg elsker dig, (Y/n).” He says softly and you smile, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too, Matthias.” You say and grin as he smiles widely at your words. It’s always made him so incredibly happy to hear that you love him and he’ll never tire of hearing your voice shape those words.

“Now, let’s watch another!” He says happily, referring to Disney movies in general and you chuckle, glancing down at the now-empty popcorn bowl.

“Alright, Den. I’ll grab the popcorn.” You say, not minding that the rest of the night will be devoted to movies. You’re used to it, after all, and you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I also take requests for pretty much any character/situation so please request if you want ^^


	2. Prussia x Shy!Reader - Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia, with a little encouragement from France and Spain, decides to finally talk to you.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, two updates in one day :P I seriously got this idea right after posting the other so here you go! ^^ I hope you all enjoy :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or you :P

“Zhe awesome me has finally arrived!” The loud exclamation is punctuated by him posing dramatically in the doorway of the class you share together and you glance over at him. 

A smile almost automatically comes to your face as you see the little bird on his shoulder, knowing that he’s been told to leave it at home but he never does.

You look away as he approaches Francis and Antonio, whom also share this class with you, your eyes falling back to the book you were reading. It isn’t long before their familiar accents fill the classroom, his German accent bringing another smile to your face.

You’ve always had a crush on the self-proclaimed Prussian, similar to a lot of the others in the school, but there was one problem. You were the shy one, the one with their nose always stuck in a book. You believed that he didn’t know you existed with just how secluded you tend to be.

But as you return to your reading, his eyes look across the room to where you’re sitting, him finding it so adorable how you easily get lost in your book like that.

A light shove to his shoulder brings his attention back to his friends to see amused expressions on their faces. 

“Ah, once again (Y/n) has captured our Gilbert’s attention~” Francis purrs out, Antonio chuckling softly in agreement. 

“Si, if you really like her that much, mi amigo, you should go talk to her.” Gilbert sighs softly, shaking his head.

“Someone like her vouldn’t vant to be vith someone like me.” He says softly, his usual attitude slipping a bit. He knows that you like to keep to yourself and that he’d likely just annoy you, similar to the way that Matthias constantly is annoying Lukas.

“Oh come on, mon amie, zhat is not true!” Francis says, concerned that the other is truly thinking that you would be opposed to talking to him. He’s seen the way you’ve looked at Gilbert when no one else is paying attention and knows that the attention would not be unwanted.

“Si, he’s right! Just go talk to her!” Antonio prods, his emerald eyes softening in concern.

“Fine, I vill. But only because you’re so insistent!” Gilbert says to their approval and they wave him away, him shaking his head but standing up and walking over to you. 

He sits down beside you, which you don’t notice as you’re still lost in your book. “Hallo, (Y/n).” He says softly, not wanting to startle you and you glance up from the book, your eyes widening as you realize just who is talking to you.

‘I must be dreaming…’ You think to yourself, ‘He’s talking to _me_!’ 

You shake yourself out of your thoughts before smiling softly at him, “Hello, Gilbert.” You reply and he smiles at the sound of your voice.

“Vhat are you reading?” He asks, wanting some reason to talk to you and he feels relieved as your eyes light up and you start enthusiastically talking about the book. 

He listens to every word, loving the way your shy nature has fallen away and your voice becomes more confident with your interest in the subject. He’s only seen you this way once before and it was one of the things that made him interested in you. 

You continue talking for a bit longer before realizing how you suddenly took over the conversation, your shyness returning tenfold at the knowledge. He almost chuckles at the shy look on your face and he smiles.

“Zhat book sounds amazing! I can see vhy you like it, birdie.” The word slips out without his knowledge but it causes a soft, fluttering feeling in your heart and you smile.

“Birdie?” His eyes widen and you laugh softly at the panicked expression on his face, the sound causing him to pause. 

He perks up a bit when he notices that you don’t seem to mind the nickname and once again speaks without thinking, “You should laugh like that more often. It’s cute.” 

Your eyes widen at the compliment and you smile, “Thank you, Gil.” He tilts his head and your eyes widen, thinking that he doesn’t approve of the nickname. A rush of apologies begin to leave your lips but he presses a finger to your lips to stop them.

“I’m not upset, it vas cute. I’m just not used to somevone as awesome as you giving me a nickname.” He says, a very light blush on his face and you smile, relief flooding through you.

You then realize that he called you awesome and blush, knowing how high a compliment that is for him. He chuckles at the look before reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind your ears.

He leans in close to you, your heart thudding at the proximity. “Vould you go out vith me sometime, birdie?” He asks softly, his voice sending a shiver through you.

It takes you a second for his words to sink in and your eyes widen, “You want to go on a date with me?” You blurt out, shocked that someone as popular as him would want someone like you.

He gives an expression like it should be obvious before saying a bit louder, “Ja! You’re almost as awesome as I am, so of course, I’d vant to!” 

You blush even darker before nodding, “I’d love to!” You say and he grins, it being so different than his usual smirk that you get distracted in how handsome it makes him look. 

He chuckles at the expression before pulling out a pen and stealing a sticky note from your stash, jotting something down on it before folding it and pressing it to your hand. He smirks lightly before ruffling your hair, chuckling that familiar laugh of his when you complain.

He then stands and smiles, “Class is about to start. Text me about vhen you vant that date.” He says before heading back over to his friends and you unfold the sticky note, smiling when you see his number along with a drawing of a little bird.

You pull out your phone immediately to put the number in, setting his name as “Gil” with a heart beside it. You then get ready for class, unable to rid yourself of the smile on your face.

“See, we told you it’d be fine!” Antonio says when Gilbert gets back over to them and the Prussian just grins.

“Ja, I should’ve believed you. And now I’ve got a date vith her!” He grins, causing the others to congratulate him. 

“We knew you could do it, mon amie!” Francis says and the bell rings, everyone quickly getting back to their seats, class beginning not a moment later. 

The two of you are a bit more distracted than usual for the rest of the day, both unable to believe that you have a date with each other. You’re very excited for the chance to get out of school and text him now that you can.

Nothing could be better for both of you and you very much can’t wait for that date with Gilbert. It’s going to be amazing, you can just tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I take requests ^^


	3. America x Reader - Surprise Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America wakes you from a nap to take you on a surprise picnic. But that's not the only surprise he's got planned...
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, here's another! ^^ It's funny since the random selection wheel has made it where I've written for the Awesome Trio in its entirety before doing anything else but I do love them~ :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to America ^^

“Wake up, sweetheart.” 

Your eyes flutter open to the sound of his voice, a smile appearing on your face as your vision clears to show his face.

He gives a grin at you before saying, “Nap time’s over! Come on, I want to take you somewhere!” 

You look at him curiously but sit up and stretch, glancing out the window to see that it’s still midday but on the side being close to twilight.

“Where are we going, Alfie? Also, anything I need to do to get ready?” You ask as you run your fingers through your hair.

“It’s a surprise and you look great, dudette! Come on, put your shoes on so we can go!” You giggle softly at his childlike excitement and nod, finding some sandals and quickly putting them on.

You grab your handbag out of habit before going over to him and smiling, “Okay. I’m ready!” You say, getting excited for what he’s planning on showing you and he grins when he notices. 

“Great, let’s go!” He grabs your hand and drags you out of the house, you laughing and jogging a bit to keep up with his pace.

Alfred leads you carefully yet quickly through the familiar streets of your town into a park that you two frequent a lot. You look at him curiously but he takes you over to what you consider your spot. 

This spot is up against a tall oak tree that gives plenty of shade during the summer and is surrounded by beautiful flowers. It has the resemblance to a meadow given the way that the rest of the trees in the park surround it from all sides, leaving it quiet and peaceful.

You smile when you notice a blanket laid out at the base of the tree, giggling softly at the idea of having a picnic with Alfred. He leads you over and you sit down, him going through the basket, pulling out sandwiches, chips, and sodas. 

He hands you roughly half of what he pulled out and you smile, opening the soda and taking a sip, sighing softly at the familiar flavor. He smiles at how happy you are and you begin eating quietly before you turn to him.

“Not that this wasn’t a lovely surprise, but why did you bring me out here? Did I forget something…?” You ask, trying to rack your mind for any event that you could have forgotten, nothing coming up.

He laughs nervously, giving you a smile, “Not exactly. Just wait a bit longer, you’ll see in time why we’re here.” 

You make a face as that didn’t answer your question, only filling you with more curiosity, but you’ll let it slide...for now.

While you eat, he begins talking about the next movie he’s excited to see and you listen to him, letting him vent his excitement. You never mind when he does this as you think he’s absolutely adorable when he gets this worked up over something.

When all the food is gone, you curl up beside him on the blanket and look up at the clouds, the sky just now beginning to change colors. You smile as one of his hands entwines with yours, your heart fluttering at the simple gesture.

“(Y/n)...” You turn to face him when you hear the nerves in his voice and bite your lip softly when you see just how nervous he appears. 

“What is it, Alfie?” You ask, watching as he takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth before shutting it, seeming to struggle with what he’s trying to say.

You pull the two of you into a sitting position and scoot closer to him, “Alfie, come on. You can tell me anything.” You say, resting your head on his shoulder and rubbing his back a bit to try to make him less nervous.

He nods in response, shutting his eyes. When they open again, they’re filled with a bright determination and you smile, your curiosity growing when he reaches back into the picnic basket and pulling out something you can’t quite see. 

“(Y/n), there’s something that I want to ask you but I want you to listen to me first.” He says, looking up to the sky before meeting your eyes.

You nod and give him an encouraging smile, him taking another deep breath.

“You’re the best friend, and girlfriend, anyone could ask for. Every day is so perfect when I’m with you like nothing in the world can get me down. No matter how bad a day may be, the minute I see you, it all disappears, replaced by a warm happiness that you always bring me. And that’s why...I want you by my side for the rest of my life.” He says, his lips quirking in a smile.

Your heart begins pounding as you have an idea of what’s coming next, a giddy happiness already rushing over you at the mere idea. You return his smile and he shifts to where he’s on one knee and you gasp, tears forming in your eyes.

“(Y/n) (L/n), will you allow me to call you mine forever? Will you marry me?” He opens the box he had been holding and the tears begin running down your face at the sight of the ring.

It’s exactly how you had described your ideal engagement ring to him when the subject was brought up in the past. Your thoughts filled with the American at the time, you had pictured a simple silver band with a heart gemstone in your favorite of ruby, diamond, and sapphire, as those are the colors of his flag. Then on either side of the heart, is a small gem of the other two stones.

You start nodding before you can respond verbally and wrap your arms around him tightly, “Yes! Of course, I will, Alfie.” You say into his shoulder and he laughs softly.

You feel him slide the ring onto your left ring finger and pull back enough to look at it. The sight brings tears to your eyes again and you grin at him, him returning the look. 

“Wanna go get ice cream to celebrate?” He asks and you giggle, nodding in exhilaration. 

He smiles before standing and helping you up, gathering the things from the picnic, then beginning to lead you to your favorite ice cream parlor. 

You can’t wait for the rest of your friends to know that you’re engaged and surely, Francis is going to throw you two an engagement party. But tonight is all about you and Alfred and celebrating this shift in the relationship. Nothing can bring you down with your hero by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I do take requests for others like this, if you want. I'm not picky about anything so if you want something, just ask! :3


	4. Norway x Reader - Books and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Norway's birthday and you want to make it as special as he usually makes yours.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Norway! :3 I just adore writing birthday stories for the various countries :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You can belong to Norway if you like :3

You smile as you wake up, noticing that you’re the first one awake this time. Usually, Lukas is awake before you, but this time the Norwegian is still snoozing comfortably on his side of the bed. However, today is special so he deserves the extra time to sleep.

You allow yourself a moment to enjoy just how relaxed and peaceful he looks while asleep, his soft blond hair falling almost angelically around his face. You giggle at the thought before extricating yourself from his arms. As much as you don’t want to leave the warmth of the bed, you have a plan in place for today.

You see, he always makes your own birthdays so magical and special that you always try to repay the favor on his birthdays. You like to think that you manage it each year, judging by his reactions to your surprises.

You set out the letter on your pillow along with a small box before heading downstairs and beginning to work on Lukas’s favorite breakfast. A soft melody falls from your lips as you work, the sound managing to reach Lukas’s ears and make him smile in his sleep.

When you finish making the food, you set the table, continuing to hum lightly. You then begin making him some coffee, knowing that even on his own birthday he’ll need the warm beverage. While waiting for the coffee to finish, you start setting up the second part of the day, laying out two books on the coffee table. 

Lukas finally wakes up when the scent of fresh coffee makes its way upstairs, his eyes fluttering open before focusing on the gift in front of him. He sits up, grabbing both it and the letter, deciding to open the letter first.

_ Good morning, Lukas~ Happy birthday! By the time you’re awake breakfast will likely be finished, so open this gift and head downstairs! Love, (Y/n). _

A smile tugs at his lips and he looks at the small box, carefully ridding it of the Norwegian flag wrapping paper. Removing the lid, a small gasp falls from his lips as he takes in the cross necklace in the design of his flag. 

He carefully lifts it up to inspect, noting an inscription on the back, one that makes his heart flutter in his chest. ‘Jeg elsker deg, Lukas. My heart will always belong to you. (Y/n)’ 

He can’t help but smile at the gift, unclasping it and putting it on, it settling right over his heart. He then rises from the bed and puts on a house robe, making his way downstairs.

You smile at the sound of him going down the stairs and take his mug, walking over to press it into his hand. “God morgen, mitt hjerte.” You nearly giggle at seeing a shiver go through him at the sound of your voice speaking his language, giving him a one-armed hug that is quickly returned. [good morning, my heart]

The minute you pull back, he lifts the mug to his lips, humming softly at the taste. “Perfect as always, dear.” He says and you blush softly, taking his hand and leading him to the dining room.

Breakfast goes as smoothly as expected and you tell him to head to the living room while you quickly wash the dishes, not wanting to let them pile up to do later. When that’s done, you smile and follow after him, your smile growing fonder when you see him already reading the book you chose for him.

You giggle softly before going and sitting beside him, him looking up at you curiously as you get settled. “I thought you’d like to relax today.” You say simply and he gives a small, appreciative smile.

You lean against his shoulder before opening your book, his eyes dropping back to his own. An hour or so passes like this before he glances up from his book again, smiling at the sight of you so absorbed in yours.

_ ‘She looks so content like this…’  _ He thinks to himself,  _ ‘It really was so sweet of her to do this today.’  _

You get the feeling of being watched after a bit, looking over at him and smiling when you notice him staring. He shuts his book and you do the same, him opening his arms allowing you to snuggle closer.

You giggle when you feel him kiss the top of your head and you look up at him, your heart fluttering at seeing such adoration in his eyes. 

“Takk for making today so perfect, min kjære.” He says and you smile widely. 

“It was no problem, Lukas! You deserve to have an amazing birthday.” You say sweetly before leaning forward and nuzzling your nose against his. “Jeg elsker deg.” You say softly and he smiles.

“Jeg elsker deg også.” He whispers before connecting his lips to yours. You melt into the kiss, your eyes falling shut and your hand lightly clutching at his shirt. 

The kiss is sweet and loving, lasting a little more than a minute before he pulls away. He gives you the softest smile you’ve seen from him before pulling you close. “Let’s just cuddle for now, alright, dear?” 

“Alright.” You say before snuggling close, a soft smile on your lips.

You’re glad that everything’s gone so well today and it likely will as his birthday party is planned for later in the week, so you shouldn’t be interrupted today. This gives you two the day to enjoy each other’s company which is thoroughly appreciated by both of you. Besides, there’s no better way to spend time with him than with reading and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to send in requests :3


	5. Spain x Shy!Reader - Camera Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught taking a picture of Spain with surprising results.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on deviantart but I decided to post it here as well ^^ So I hope you enjoy :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Spain ^^

There he is.

The hottest (and kindest) man in the entire school and your crush. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

When the bell rang, you had lagged behind in order to see him like this as he’s usually at his locker when everyone else in the hallway has left. A result produced from him hanging with his friends immediately following class.

You continue to glance at him from the corner of your eyes as you grab the books you need, not wanting to draw attention to yourself just yet. You’d love to be able to confess your feelings towards him, but there are a few things stopping that from happening.

One of the problems is that he and his friends, commonly known as the Bad Friend Trio, are extremely popular due to their looks and kind dispositions. You, however, are a mere honor student. While it is true that you have friends, you don’t have quite the level of popularity that these boys have. Well, that, and the fact that you’ve always been incredibly shy... 

And so, that’s why it’s so impossible for you to go talk to him and confess your feelings. Logically, you know that he has girls (and boys) confessing to him all the time, but you never know whether he’s dating anyone or not.

Antonio stretches a bit to reach the shelf at the top of the locker and you bite your lip, looking around to make sure that no one is in the area. You sneakily take out your phone and position it so that you have a picture of him from head to toe, clicking the button to take the picture.

Your eyes linger on it for a moment before a dark shadow falls over you, causing you to glance up nervously. You gulp when your eyes meet emerald eyes and an almost cheshire grin, causing you gulp and look away shyly.

“Like what you see, chica?” 

A shiver ripples across your skin at his warm voice, at the way that his accent shapes the different words and delivers them ever so sweetly to your ears. Your eyes meet his again, seeing a curiosity burning in them, making you curious.

Your head dips forward in a slight nod and his grin widens, losing some of its mischievous qualities. One of his hands pushes you back against your locker while the other reaches up and cups your cheek, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Antonio leans forward and presses his lips against yours, your eyes widening in shock and confusion before fluttering shut.

_Might as well enjoy this…_

You melt into the kiss and bring your own arms up to wrap around his neck, loving the feeling of having him pressed up against you. His tongue flicks across your bottom lip and your mouth parts in a sigh, letting him have access.

Antonio takes it, his tongue exploring your mouth sweetly but with an edge of passion. It skims along your teeth along with the roof of your mouth, trying to map out every bit of you that it can.

When it becomes difficult to breathe, you separate, a strand of saliva connecting your mouths before snapping. _Gods, that was hot..._

He takes this moment to take in the image of you, your face flushed a bright red (similar to a tomato, he thinks), your chest heaving with the effort of regaining your breath. He smirks at you for a moment before pressing his lips to yours once again in a chaste kiss, pulling away a second later.

“Well, chica~ Why don’t I walk you home?” He asks and you blush even darker.

“That sounds nice, Antonio…” He makes a face before laughing.

“Call me, Toni, querida~” He purrs and you blush softer, nodding your head as you make sure that you have everything you need.

Antonio, er, Toni walks over and shuts his locker before coming back to you, offering a hand for you to take. You slide your hand into his and smile before he chuckles, beginning to walk out of the school.

“So, chica, why exactly did I find you taking a picture of me?” 

Your eyes widen and your face, which had recently begun to lighten, darkens again. “Oh, that, um, I… I just...You’resoattractive!” You blurt out, “I just had to have a picture!” 

He chuckles further, “Attractive, hmm? Gracias, querida. You’re muy bonita yourself~” He purrs and you blush, knowing enough Spanish to know what he’s saying.

Toni grins at you, pleased with your reaction. “T-thank you…” You stutter out, causing his grin to soften into a fond smile.

An easy conversation springs up after this, the walk to your home seeming quite a bit shorter with the Spaniard for company. Thus, it feels like too short of a time before you’re slowing to a stop in front of your house, a soft frown on your face as you don’t want to leave him just yet.

“Hmm, here we are.” He muses before grinning at you, “I know!” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a sticky note and a pen, jotting something down before folding it and pressing it into your hand.

“Well, I guess I should head home now, querida. I’ll see you tomorrow~” He grins before leaning in and pecking your cheek, chuckling softly before turning away and walking off.

You giggle softly in response before glancing at the sticky note.

_XXX-XXXX_

_Call me, querida. I want to get to know you better._

Your heart flutters and you think that, somehow, it won’t be so impossible to confess to him someday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to request ideas :3


	6. Denmark x Reader - Perfect Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been chosen as the one to distract Denmark so that the other Nordics can set up his birthday party due to how close you are to him. He is your crush after all so it's not that much of a problem.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Denmark~ :3 (be warned, there will be a LOT of birthday fics for the countries. It's one of the only ways I can stay on a schedule :P)
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Denmark ^^

**To: Matthias <3**  
_Hey, want to go see that movie tomorrow?_

You set your phone down once you send the message, knowing that he’ll likely say yes. He’s been mentioning wanting to see it for a while and what better day for him to see it than on his birthday? 

Besides, this will give his friends, the other members of the Nordic Five, time to set up his birthday party, something that wouldn’t be possible if he were going to be in or near the house all day. You had been chosen as the one to distract him for most of the day as you are the closest person to the Dane and the one who can tolerate him a bit more out of the group.

A soft beep alerts you to a response and you smile when it says that it sounds like fun. You text him with a few more details of when to meet and where, getting confirmation shortly after.

You smile as you set your phone down again, glad to have that sorted out. You’ve had his present ready for a while now and the only thing you have left to worry about is keeping him distracted, which shouldn’t be too hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When you head to the movie theater the next day, you see him already waiting for you, dressed a bit more formally than usual. You just smile, knowing that the other Nordics likely prodded him into it as he won’t have a chance to change again before the party. 

“Hej, Matthias!” You grin at him in greeting and his face brightens when he sees you. 

“Hej, (Y/n). I’m so excited to see this!” You giggle softly at his energy, nodding in agreement. 

You buy the tickets and the food, stating that since it’s his birthday he shouldn’t have to pay for it. Matthias protests at this, but you respond by telling him he can pay the next time you guys do something together. This appeases him, so you both head into the theater once everything’s paid for and let him pick where you sit.

The movie is everything you two expected it to be and he continues to praise it as you leave the theater. You check your phone quickly and find that the Nordics aren’t finished and need you to distract him a bit longer. 

You just smile at the thought of having more time with him alone, not minding it in the slightest. “Want to go on a walk with me?” You ask, seeing him grin in response.

“Sure, that sounds great!” You just smile and walk with him, letting him continue to talk about the movie. 

You end up getting lost in the sound of his voice, though you keep your attention on his words as well in case he asks you something. A sudden urge causes you to reach out and grab his hand, looking away as he looks at you curiously.

Denmark smiles at the gesture and squeezes your hand softly. You glance back at him and notice a faint blush on his face, causing you to smile. You’ve had a crush on him for quite some time so this gives you hope that he may return your feelings.

When you reach the park you had been thinking about when asking him for a walk, you smile widely. The park is always beautiful this time of year and it’s even more so at this moment. Maybe it has something to do with your present companion? Of course, his presence alone would brighten the most dreary of places, so it’s possible.

The conversation shifts slightly with the surroundings and you’re slightly surprised he hasn’t mentioned or hinted at the significance of the day. You bite your lip slightly, hoping that he doesn’t think you or the others forgot it since you haven’t brought it up either. 

The worry takes over your thoughts and you’re unconsciously grinding your teeth into your bottom lip, the motion causing Denmark to look at you in concern. Impulsively pulling you to a stop, he leans over and presses his lips against yours, wanting nothing more than for that expression to be off of your face.

To him, the only expressions you should be making are happy ones, like the surprised, almost goofy smile that crosses your face when you realize just what he did. He beams in response, “You look much better when you’re smiling.” He says softly, causing you to blush softly.

“T-takk… U-uh...Matthias…” You begin causing him to look at you curiously before you decide to peck his lips quickly, “Jeg elsker dig.” You say by way of an explanation and his grin widens, forcing him to shut his eyes to accommodate it.

“That’s great to hear!” He says before opening his eyes again, locking them with yours, “Jeg elsker ogsa dig.” One of his hands links with yours and he raises it to his lips, lightly kissing your knuckles. 

Your blush darkens at the gesture, the sweetness of it making you want to swoon. A shy smile appears on your face and you look down a bit, enjoying the giddy feeling going through you.

You lift your eyes to meet his before leaning in and pecking his cheek. “Happy birthday, min konge.” [my king]

Denmark’s eyes sparkle in response and he pulls you in for a short kiss, laughter coming from him when it ends. Your eyes widen when it sounds almost relieved and you feel slightly guilty over the fact that he likely did think you forgot…

A soft ding causes you to glance at your phone, the message making you grin widely and look up at the Dane. “Come on, let’s go back to your house.” 

Denmark looks curious but nods, being perfectly okay with going along with anything you want to do. You lead him to his house and grin when you notice the lights off, the expression causing him to grow even more curious.

“(N/n)? What’s going on?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. You stifle your giggles at the way it makes him look like a puppy before smiling secretively.

“You’ll see~” He pouts at the teasing nature to your words but you merely giggle before gesturing for him to open the door. 

He does and you have him go first, giggling softly when the lights turn on, “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTHIAS!!!!” 

Denmark immediately starts laughing, a large grin on his face, “This is amazing!! Thank you, guys!! Now… Let’s get this party started!!” 

His shout receives a lot of cheers and you giggle, smiling softly at seeing him so happy because of this. He drags you over to talk with Prussia and America, wrapping an arm around your shoulders while talking to them.

You merely smile at the sign of affection, enjoying getting to listen to their stories. After a bit, you lean against his shoulder and he pauses to smile at you before resuming the story, causing the other two to smile as well. 

They both had a clue that you were crushing on each other for a while now and are glad that something finally happened. 

The party is amazing, as expected, everyone having a lot of fun being together. Of course, it grows a bit wild when the alcohol is brought out, but you don’t mind, finding the way everyone’s acting to be completely hilarious. 

You decide early on that you’ll give him your gift the following day, figuring it would be better than while he’s partying like this. 

He doesn’t leave your side the entire night, or if he does, it’s for barely a few minutes. The other nations notice this and are pleased with the new relationship, finding you and Denmark to be the perfect match. You are able to keep him calmer than usual and he’s able to make you more energetic, so you work quite well together.

Nothing could be going better for either of you right now. Everything seems to be perfect. And it is. Because you’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to send in requests for any character, nyotalia, 2p or otherwise :3


	7. Sweden x Reader - Exactly What You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to finally confess your attraction to Sweden on his birthday.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Sweden! I hope you all enjoy this :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Sweden ^^

A soft giggle pulls your attention back to your friend and away from your crush, who you have been staring at for the last few minutes.

“Come on, you need to tell him that you like him!” Tino announces and you smile sheepishly.

“Yeah, I know, but...those rumors…” You trail off, him nodding with understanding. 

“Those ones that say that he’s not straight?” You nod and Tino smiles sympathetically at you, “Well, I have a feeling he might swing both ways.” 

You perk up in response and Tino laughs softly at the way your eyes brighten, “Are you sure?” You ask quietly, the hope sounding in your voice.

“I’m fairly certain. But the only way to find out…” Tino starts teasingly, letting you finish.

“...Would be to ask him myself.”

His eyes sparkle in response and he nods, “Exactly! Do you have a plan as to how you’ll do it?” 

You nod shyly and he nearly giggles in response, “Oh? Tell me what it is!” Tino responds a bit too loudly, causing quite a few eyes to turn in your direction.

He shrinks down and gives you a sheepish smile, the majority of those around you turning back to their own conversations. However, a certain Swede remains looking at you, too far away to hear your response, but close enough that he can admire how nice you look today.

You glance around before responding in a quiet voice, “You know how tomorrow is his birthday?” Tino nods in response, a knowing smile spreading across his face, “Well, I’m going to leave him a note tomorrow from a ‘secret admirer’ to meet after school. That’s when I’ll give him his present and confess.”

Tino has to stop himself from squealing loudly in response, “Aww~ That’s so cute!” He says quietly, “I bet he’ll appreciate it!”

You smile softly at him before the bell rings loudly, announcing the start of class. You giggle softly at the sound of everyone groaning quietly at having to postpone their conversations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, you get up a bit earlier than usual so that you have time to slip the note into his locker. You make sure that his gift is stashed in your bag before you leave so that you save yourself the embarrassment of showing up and not having it.

You get to school with plenty of time to spare and you head to his locker first, not wanting to get caught there by him. Ruining just who the secret admirer is this early really wouldn’t help…

Thankfully, he’s not there when you slide the letter between the slats on his locker, the only ones in the hall not close enough to Berwald that they would tell him you were the one to put it there.

You then quickly go to your locker on the other side of the school and get there about when you normally would, causing you to smile as you won’t raise any suspicion this way. Now all that’s left to do is to wait.

~To Berwald~

Berwald gets to his locker about ten minutes or so after you plant the letter and open it, the paper fluttering to the bottom of the locker. He looks at it for a second in confusion before picking it up and opening it swiftly.

_Dearest Berwald,_

_Happy birthday, you amazing person! If it’s not too much trouble, would you please wait at the gazebo in the park after school? I’ll have your gift for you then! Hope you have an amazing day!_

_~Your secret admirer._

Even with the note being so short, he’s touched that someone would do something like this for him. There’s one person that he’s hoping that it would be but as soon as the thought crosses his mind, he shakes his head. No, she’d never like him the same way he does…

Realizing how close it is to when class starts, he gathers his books, sliding the letter into a folder before rushing off to class. An idle thought passes his mind: surely, if it’s who he thinks it is, then Tino would know?

First period goes by decently for both of you, though you’re both distracted by the letter. You being worried about whether he got it and will actually meet up, him due to not knowing who sent him it.

In second period, Berwald questions Matthias about who could possibly have written the letter, the Dane tilting his head, “Hej, that handwriting looks almost like --” 

Lukas rolls his eyes as he yanks on the Dane’s tie to get him to shut up, his response cutting off before announcing the name. Berwald looks confused before Lukas looks at him with a blank stare, “It’s supposed to be a secret.” He says simply before letting go of Matthias’ tie and giving him a glare.

Matthias looks at them both sheepishly, “Yeah, I forgot…” Lukas rolls his eyes before getting ready for class, Berwald and Matthias doing the same. 

Class itself is same as any other day and goes by fairly quickly. It isn’t until lunch that Berwald sees Tino and he frowns slightly, betting that the Finnish student won’t tell him anything based on how Lukas and Matthias acted earlier.

However, he doesn’t dare ask the question while you’re sitting there and you always eat lunch with Tino and his friends. 

Time passes quickly until the end of the day, Berwald asking Tino in the class they share without you. He was right in his assumption that the other boy wouldn’t say a word, only muttering, “It’s a secret.” much like Lukas did.

By the time that school ends, he’s highly curious about who it could possibly and he gets to his locker a bit quicker in the excitement. He doesn’t want to be late to meet his secret admirer after all. 

Berwald arrives at the gazebo, noting that there’s no one there. He’s a bit confused before he remembers that the note asked him to wait there not that the person would be there when he arrived. 

He waits a few moments before a figure approaches, him recognizing it easily. When you stop in front of him, he gives a small smile, “I had hoped that it would be you.” He mumbles, you barely catching the words.

When it sinks in, a light blush spreads across your face, “Here.” You press a small box into his hand, him looking at it curiously before opening it.

A soft gasp leaves his mouth at the sight of the drawing of you both sitting together watching the sunset. Your head is leaning against his and you both look very content, even having your hands linked.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” He says softly and you smile before biting your lip. 

“You’re welcome and grattis på födelsedagen.” You say, hoping that you didn’t mess up the pronunciation too badly. [happy birthday]

Berwald’s eyes sparkle brightly in response and a wide smile spreads across his face, larger than any smile you’ve seen on him in the past. He absolutely adores the way that his language sounds with your voice. 

“I have something else to say.” You say quietly, him giving you a curious look and a nod to go ahead, “Remember how the letter was from a ‘secret admirer’?” He nods, realization sparking in his eyes, “What I wanted to say is...jag älskar dig, Berwald.”

He carefully sets the drawing to the side before enfolding you in his arms, not knowing any other way to communicate the overwhelming joy that he’s feeling. He leans down slightly and pecks your forehead, delighting in the blush that follows. 

“Jag älskar dig också, (Y/n).” He says softly and you return the hug tightly, a wide smile on your face. 

You’re just glad that you gathered the courage to go through with your plan as it all worked out in your favor. You know that Tino will likely tell you I told you so later but you can’t fault him for that, after all, you got exactly what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send in requests! :3


	8. Hungary x Reader - Her Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no better gift than to see her smile.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Hungary~ It was lovely getting to write for her as I don't do so often~ :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Hungary

A soft floral scent lightly rouses you from your sleep, the hair of your girlfriend tickling your nose. You smile softly at the familiar scent and open your eyes, heart fluttering at the sight of her asleep. Her hair falls around her in a disarray and her vibrant emerald eyes are shut, a peaceful expression on her face as she continues to dream. 

Glancing at the clock, you stretch lightly, careful not to disturb her. You’d prefer your surprise to not be interrupted, so she needs to stay asleep. You slip out of bed before trekking downstairs and beginning to make coffee for her just the way she likes.

While you work on that, you begin to hum softly, trying to not wake her up. Thankfully, she remains asleep and you smile, pouring the coffee into her preferred mug before making yourself a cup of your preferred beverage. 

Tucking a ruby red tulip behind your ears, you take both mugs back upstairs and set them on the nightstand before crawling back in bed with her. You carefully lift one of her hands and raise it to your lips, kissing each fingertip to gently wake her.

Your eyes sparkle when her own flutter open and you present the tulip to her, “Good morning, sweetheart.” You whisper softly and she smiles at you, a light blush appearing on her face at the sight of the flower.

Elizabeta plucks it carefully from your fingers before bringing it to her nose and sniffing the precious flower. A warm smile spreads across her face and she whispers, “Thank you, kedves.” [dear]

You just nod before taking it from her gently and tucking it behind her ear, weaving the stem through her hair so it doesn’t fall out. Her emerald eyes sparkle with affection at the gesture and you gasp silently, remembering the coffee you brought.

The sound causes her to tilt her head in confusion which quickly fades when you turn back around with two mugs in hand, pressing one into her own. The Hungarian brings it up to her lips and takes a sip once finding it’s not hot.

A pleased hum springs from her throat at the fact that you prepared it just like she would. “It’s delicious.” She states, causing a smile to come to your lips.

You both sit in a comfortable silence while sipping at your mugs, your free hands finding each other and intertwining. At one point, your eyes meet and from then on, you don’t look away from each other. 

Unconsciously you begin leaning towards her, her doing the same, until your lips meet. The kiss is soft and warm, tasting faintly like her coffee and comforting you. It doesn’t last long and you pull back in a silent agreement.

You then take notice that she’s finished her drink and you smile, setting the mug to the side before embracing her in your arms again, “Let’s cuddle for a bit then I’ll make breakfast.” You say and she nods, a soft smile on her face.

“What do you think about a day in?” You ask and she grins at you.

“Sounds lovely~ Anime marathon?” You nod in response and she smiles, tucking her head under your neck. 

Both of you love sitting and shipping the characters together and even bantering over which ships are better if you don’t agree in the first place. 

Silence once again fills the room as you cuddle with her, both of you basking in just being near the other. Normally, she’d be awake before you, having to do paperwork to make sure her country continues to run smoothly, so you don’t often get to cuddle like this.

An hour or so passes before the silence is broken by the grumbling of her stomach, your own echoing it seconds later. Your eyes meet before you both start laughing, you wiggling out of her hold before getting out of bed.

“Heh, guess I should get making breakfast, huh?” You chuckle a bit and she nods, following you downstairs and helping you make the food, despite your protests that she doesn’t need to help today of all days.

“It’s your birthday...You shouldn’t have to do all the chores you normally do.” You say by way of an explanation but she merely flicks you on the nose.

“Silly. I enjoy cooking with you, so it’s truly no problem!” You concede at that and allow her to help you, both of you enjoying it much more with the other there.

Once breakfast has been made and eaten, the two of you relocate to the living room. You sit on the couch, gesturing that she should be the one to select the first anime you’re going to watch.

Elizabeta smiles at this before selecting one that you both like, putting it in and joining you on the couch. You snuggle up against her as the intro begins, getting sucked into the familiar world. 

After several episodes, you peck her on the cheek randomly, causing her to look at you curiously. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, though~” 

You giggle, “Boldog születésnapot, Lizzy~” You purr in her native language, a soft smile appearing on her face. [happy birthday]

“Thanks, (Y/n).” She says quietly before you resume watching the anime. 

Nothing could be better than spending a day with her and you don’t worry about handing her her present just yet. It would better be given right before bed given that it’s a blanket from her favorite anime. You know she’ll just adore it and the smile that she’ll give you will be a perfect gift for you. 

It’s a bit funny that you consider yourself getting a present on her own birthday, but it’s true. There’s no present better than her smile, whether because of her gift or the anime you’re watching. The rest of the day will be perfect for you both, you just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send in requests ^^


	9. Iceland x Reader - Rainy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of his birthday, Emil wakes to the calming sound of a steady rain shower, a small smile on his face from the familiar sound. It has been raining off and on for the past few days, but he doesn’t really mind as it means that he gets to spend more time with you.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Iceland~ :3 I adore writing for him so I hope that you'll enjoy this! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Iceland :3

On the morning of his birthday, Emil wakes to the calming sound of a steady rain shower, a small smile on his face from the familiar sound. It has been raining off and on for the past few days, but he doesn’t really mind as it means that he gets to spend more time with you.

At that moment, you snuggle a bit closer to him, tucking your face into the crook of his neck before settling. His smile grows fonder as he runs a hand softly through your hair. He’s always adored waking up before you as he thinks you look absolutely adorable while asleep like this. 

Realizing that it could be a bit weird to stare at you while you sleep, Emil closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into your hair. Neither of you has to go anywhere, despite it being his birthday, as his party is scheduled for later.

Emil ends up falling back asleep cuddled up against you and when you wake, he’s still asleep. This time it’s your turn to admire how relaxed and peaceful he looks in this state, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Pulling you a bit closer, he grumbles in his sleep and you giggle, enjoying how cuddly he is at times like these.

You decide that now is as good a time to get up as any, pressing your lips to his gently to wake him up. His eyes begin fluttering almost immediately before opening, him kissing you back for a moment before pulling away.

“Good morning, elskan.” Emil whispers into your ear, a shiver running down your back at the roughness of his voice. [darling]

“Good morning.” You reply softly and he smiles, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

The two of you reluctantly get out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast together. Once you’ve eaten, you retreat into the living room and curl up on the couch together, covering up and just listening to the rain. 

It’s actually perfect that it would rain today of all days as it gives you both a reason to stay inside and cuddle. Besides, the rain sounds so peaceful and it lures you into a lazy and relaxed state.

“Happy birthday, Emil.” You say after a little while of silence, noticing a soft smile appear on his face at the words.

“Thank you, (Y/n).” He says, pulling you a bit closer, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “It’s much better with you here.” 

You blush lightly at the comment and snuggle into him, eyes closing partly in content. Your mind idly remembers what you got him for a present, thus reminding you that you haven’t given it to him yet.

Looking up at him, you smile before saying, “I’ll give you your present later.” Emil nods into the crook of your neck, your body relaxing now that you’ve said that.

After a little while longer of just cuddling, you decide to put a movie on, keeping the volume low enough that you can still hear the rain as it seems wrong to completely cover the sound.

Most of the day is spent like this, either watching a movie or the rain itself, both of you mesmerized by the falling drops when that does happen. Both of you are relishing in the time spent together as you rarely ever get a day where you can spend the entirety of it like this with no consequences. 

It occurs to you how late it is after the third movie and you reluctantly pull yourself from the couch, “You pick the last movie, I’ll go get your gift.” You say before trudging off to your room to grab the box.

Emil is sitting on the couch when you return with a medium sized box, his eyes flicking between it and your face curiously. You offer it to him when you sit down and watch as he unwraps it carefully. The minute he gets the box open, Emil lets out a soft gasp, pulling the two plushies from the box and holding them in his lap, discarding the box on the floor.

You smile at the initial reaction before saying, a bit shyly, “I thought it’d be cute to get our favorite animals…” You say as he inspects the puffin plush.

He looks up at you and smiles, his eyes sparkling lightly, “Well, I love it! They make quite the pair, don’t they?” He asks, finding the idea of a puffin and a (f/a) together unique as well as adorable.

You smile and nod before adding, “Well, I was thinking that if we ever had to go somewhere alone, we could take ‘our’ plush with us to keep us company.” You blush a bit as you continue, “I would take the puffin and you would take the (f/a), that way it reminds us of each other.” 

Smiling at you fondly, he hands the puffin plush to you before hugging the other one closer, “I think it’s a wonderful idea, (Y/n).” Emil comments quietly and you smile, glad that he likes it.

You both cuddle your respective plushes as you watch the final movie for the day, staying curled up together as well. 

You both let out a soft groan when the credits of the movie begin to roll, neither of you wanting to get up yet. “I don’t want to get up…” You whine softly and he nods before sighing.

“I know, elskan, I don’t either… But we need to go to bed soon…” You nod as he stands up, causing you to scowl at the loss of warmth. 

He offers a hand to you, which you take, and leads you to your bedroom, both of you quickly getting ready for bed before crawling into bed together. Taking this opportunity to pull you close, he presses his lips against yours softly before smiling at you, the sight melting your heart.

“Thank you for today, elskan.” Emil whispers softly to you, “It was amazing.” 

You nod in agreement before pecking his lips and snuggling closer, “It was. ég elska þig, Emil.” 

He smiles involuntarily at the sound, nuzzling into you as he whispers, “ég elska þig líka, (Y/n).” 

With these words shared between you, the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms, just like how you woke up. Everything is as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Still taking requests if you wish to ask for something :3


	10. Estonia x Reader - Writing Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block strikes Estonia while working on an essay. Good thing he has you to keep him from pushing himself too far.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing to get over some writer's block of my own ^^ I do like how it came out~ :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Estonia/Yourself

The steady sound of clicking fills the darkened room, light blue eyes tracing the newly appearing words across the screen. It’s all going well until his mind hits a snag, no longer able to come up with a logical idea to follow what he’s already stated.

A groan falls from Eduard’s lips, him burying his face in his hands, racking his brain for another idea. Nothing comes except for a minor headache from trying to force the ideas to come.

You lightly rap on the opened door, a sympathetic smile on your face, “Having trouble?” You ask, walking over to him and setting a fresh mug of coffee on the table near him.

Your only response is a soft groan and a nod, his fingers moving up to massage his forehead. You tsk lightly and push his fingers away, replacing them with your own. Gently massaging his temples, you smile as he visibly relaxes and lets out a soft sound of relief.

His eyes slide open and land on the coffee, a grateful smile pulling at his lips. “Aitäh, (Y/n).” He murmurs as he lifts the mug to his lips, taking a slow draw of the hot liquid. [thanks]

You hum quietly in response, moving your hands to his shoulders and massaging away some of the tension that had built there in the hours he had been writing, “You’re so tense...You should take a break…” You whisper softly, resting your head against his.

“I know…” He says in between sips, not adding anything else.

“It’s not like the essay is due tomorrow, right? You still have most of the week.” You state, “Besides, I know you, you’ll have it finished either tomorrow or the day after.” 

Your comment draws a chuckle from him and he sighs, “You’re right…” You just smile softly and take his hand, leading him from the study and into the living room, having him curl up on the couch.

You then walk into the kitchen and bring a plate of fresh cookies to him, watching as he smiles softly, “You’re too good to me, kulla.” Eduard murmurs wryly, smiling as you giggle at his words. [darling]

“It’s only because you deserve it.” You reply as you curl up beside him, offering the plate to him before taking a cookie yourself, “Besides, you need someone to keep you from working yourself too hard.” You tease and he blushes lightly, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

The two of you eat the cookies in silence, content just being close to each other. When all the cookies have been reduced to crumbs on the plate and he’s finished his coffee, you set the plates on the coffee table and curl further into his arms.

His fingers unconsciously comb through your hair, eliciting a pleased hum from you as you snuggle your head in the crook of his neck. “Thank you, love.” He says quietly, “I feel a lot better now.” 

You smile and the two of you stay snuggled on the couch for another hour or so before heading off to bed together. Yes, you know that he can overwork himself but you’ll always be there to make sure that he relaxes sometimes. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Taking requests currently ^^


	11. Liechtenstein x Reader - Enamored With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Lilli's house to take her on a picnic for her birthday. 
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Liechtenstein! She's such a cutie and I adore her :D
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Liech if you want :D

A soft smile spreads across your face as you rap lightly three times on the door in front of you. Nerves take over when you hear footsteps approach the door and you stand a little taller, straightening your clothes to look more presentable.

“Hallo, (Y/n)~!” A familiar voice calls out, that being of your best friend Lilli Zwingli. 

“Hello, Lilli. Am I interrupting?” You ask a bit nervously, though you doubt you are. 

You had asked permission for this outing a bit in advance from her brother, so you know that he likely convinced her not to schedule anything for this time.

“No. Vhy are you here?” She asks, tilting her head adorably. 

You smile fondly at her, biting back an aww at the motion, “First, I wanted to give you these!” You announce, presenting a bouquet of beautiful yellow lilies from behind your back.

“Mein gott~!” Lilli coos, eyes locked on the flowers, “Zhey’re beautiful! Danke, (Y/n)!” You smile and press the bouquet into her hand, her telling you to wait a moment before disappearing inside.

When she returns, she beams at you, “Just had to find a vase for them. They look lovely~!” 

You smile at just how much she’s enjoying the flowers and shift slightly, the motion causing her eyes to lock onto a picnic basket swinging from your arm.

“Oh! Are vee going on a picnic?” You nod and she grins at you. “Let me tell big brother I’m leaving, zhen we can go.” 

“Alright, Lilli.” You say and she disappears once again. After a minute or so of waiting, she returns and smiles at you.

“Let’s go!” Giggling softly at her energy, you hold out an arm, which she swiftly wraps an arm around, her letting out a soft giggle at the gesture.

You escort her to the park that you had chosen for the picnic, one containing many large gardens with a variety of beautiful flowers. Lilli oohs when you arrive, eyes roving from one garden to the next, unable to keep herself from looking around.

A soft smile graces your face at this and you lead her over to a secluded spot where you lay out the blanket and gesture for her to sit in front of you. The two of you sit down and you start setting out the food you packed, it being simple things like sandwiches and cookies.

You both take some food and begin eating, the soft sounds of the wind rustling against the branches and through the flowers surrounding you. After taking a few bites, Lilli turns to you with a soft smile, “Zhis is really good!” She announces, taking another bite.

You giggle softly and smile back, “Thanks but they’re just sandwiches.” You say, not seeing how someone could mess them up.

“True.” She concedes with a small nod, “But you made zhem. Zhat makes zhem better in my opinion.” 

A light blush crosses your face as she giggles softly, shutting her eyes and sending you a soft smile. 

‘She’s so pretty…’ You think idly at the sight. You’ve had a crush on her for a year or so now but value her friendship too much to confess that to her. Even despite her brother telling you to go for it and that you have his permission, you don’t think that you have that much of a chance with her returning your feelings.

When your attention returns to her, she’s looking at the flowers again, a content smile on her face. You smile in response, continuing to eat while watching her.

However, the minute her eyes flick over to you, yours drop to your food, embarrassed to have been caught staring. The sound of her giggling reaches your ears and she scoots a bit closer to you. 

A soft pressure on your cheek causes you to look back up at the blonde, only to see her face moving away from yours. Your face erupts into a dark blush at the realization that she kissed you and she giggles at the stunned expression on your face.

“You vere staring, (Y/n).” Lilli states teasingly, your blush darkening as you look down. Her hand comes up and brushes gently against your cheek before cupping it, her thumb lightly stroking the top of your cheek.

“It vas cute, don’t vorry!” She states with a sparkle in her emerald eyes. You shakily smile back at her and she pulls back, taking her food back in her lap and taking a bite.

You relax when you realize she won’t tease you further, resuming your food as well. Some time passes while you both eat and when all the food has been reduced to crumbs, you pull out her gift from your bag.

She takes it curiously, commenting idly on how pretty the wrapping paper is. You smile at that and gesture for her to open it, which she does, revealing a stuffed kestrel, her national animal.

“Awwww! It’s so cute~!” She squeals as she pulls it close to her chest. Your heart flutters at just how cute her reaction is. “Zhank you so much!” 

“Aw, you’re welcome, Lilli.” You reply, glad that she loves it so much.

The next thing you know, her arms are wrapped around you, her face buried in your neck. You wrap your arms around her, a hand coming up to run through her hair. After remaining in the hug for a few moments, Lilli pulls back and smiles at you, surprising you with her next move.

Her lips brush against your own gently, causing them to tingle slightly. A soft blush spreads on both of your faces, your eyes meeting. 

“Lilli…” You breathe out softly and she smiles at her name from your lips. “You’re so cute.” You continue, “That’s why I love you so much…” 

Her eyes widen in surprise, your own mirroring hers as you realize what you just confessed. “You...love me?” She asks quietly and you look away, nodding shyly in response.

You would’ve expected her to merely accept your feelings before but the kiss has certainly thrown that thought from your mind. So when she giggles softly at the confession, pecking your cheek softly and whispering ‘ich liebe dich auch’ into your ear, you’re not so surprised.

Instead, you smile and wrap your arms around her again, both of you relaxing slightly with the relief that your feelings are returned. 

You spend another hour with her in the garden before walking her back to her house, getting invited in by her for movies and cuddles. 

Vash ends up walking in during one of the movies and shoots you a soft smile, mouthing the word finally at you before leaving the room. You giggle and when Lilli looks at you in curiosity, you explain what just happened, causing her to giggle as well. 

The rest of the day is spent peacefully together, neither one of you wanting to leave the other. You’re too enamored with each other to want to be apart at this point. But that’s perfectly fine as you’ve got a lot of time left with each other. Forever, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, as you likely noticed in the summary, I'm adding a rating to each chapter as I'm writing something for this that'll likely change the rating quite a bit. I'll also star anything M or E in the title so you don't have to read them if you don't want to! ^^


	12. France x Reader - French Maid *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress up as a French Maid due to an idle comment that France once made. Smexy times ensue.
> 
> (Rated: E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, France! :D I've been writing this for a little while as I wanted it up today, so I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to France

“Should I go through with this…?” You whisper, fidgeting with the bottom of your dress as you gauge your appearance in the mirror. 

You look great and know it, but it’s the thought of what you’re about to do that has you freaked out so much. If it were for a date with your boyfriend, you’d feel a lot more comfortable, but you’re wearing a _maid costume_. Yes, like the stereotypical French maid.

The outfit is practically perfect with thigh-high fishnet stockings, black stilettos, and a feather duster, everything one would expect. “I do look good, don’t I?” You ask, standing a bit taller as a wave of confidence hits you.

You know that Francis will be into this and that there’s little to no chance of him rejecting or making fun of you for it. He was the one who brought up the idea, after all. It was a subtle comment on how beautiful you’d look in a maid costume and the idea of dressing up as one stuck with you ever since. Besides, what better day to fulfill his momentary fantasy than on his birthday? 

The beeping of your phone’s alarm breaks you from your remembrances, reminding you that Francis will be home around five minutes from now. A smirk curls on your lips as you spin on your heel and exit the room, making your way to the living room to take your position.

You pass the remaining time by idly ‘dusting’ the room, focusing more on making the act look genuine rather than being effective. It isn’t long until you hear the door open and shut, Francis’s familiar voice calling out, “Ma cherie, I’m home~!”

“I’m in the living room~” You reply, a teasing note in your voice. 

The sound of shoes clacking on the floor reaches your ears and you smirk momentarily, the look morphing into a focused one. He lets out a soft gasp the minute he sees you, one that almost makes you break your facade to express how pleased you are with that reaction.

A contemplative hum emits from his throat, causing a shiver to go down your spine, “I knew you’d look amazing in that, ma chere.” He coos and you turn to him, a coy smile on your face.

“Merci, Monsieur.” You respond softly, suiting the role of a meek and well-mannered maid.

Realization sparks in his eyes and he straightens a bit, a more collected, aristocratic look about him. Your shoulders loosen a bit at this evidence that he doesn’t mind playing the role that you intended for him to take.

Keeping the coy expression, you flutter your eyelashes at him, “I’m almost done, Monsieur. Why don’t you sit down? I can pour you some wine if you’d like.” 

He nods and sits down, crossing his legs while you pour a glass and present it to him. His fingers take it from you gently, his other hand catching your wrist so that he can press his lips to your knuckles. “Merci, Mademoiselle.” Francis whispers softly against your hand.

You blush slightly at the gesture, “Um, Monsieur... Shouldn’t I finish dusting?” 

He hums, “I suppose you should.” His fingers release your wrist and you scurry away to finish your dusting.

Knowing his eyes are locked on you, you bend down to better reach something near the floor, his breath hitching at the sight that you make. You pretend to dust a bit more before turning around and smiling at him. With a tilt of your head, you announce, “I’m done now, Monsieur. Is there anything else you would like me to do?” 

“Oui.” Francis states simply, drinking the last bit of the wine and setting down the glass before standing. He makes one gesture for you to follow, him turning on his heels and leading you out of the room.

You follow him to the bedroom and watch as he shuts the door behind you. The smirk on his face when he turns back around almost makes your knees go weak and his eyes twinkle at that. “Come here.” He requests as he crooks a finger in a come hither motion.

Your feet seem to move of their own volition, moving you until you’re nearly pressing up against him. Francis swiftly wraps a hand around your waist, tugging you forwards him for a kiss. The act is short, him pulling back to murmur, “Desole, I could not resist you anymore.” 

You nearly melt at the thickened accent and the want that you see in those sapphire eyes, “Don’t worry, Monsieur.” You comfort with a soft smile, “I am yours to do with as you please.” 

A pleased growl rumbles in his chest and a smug expression crosses his face, “Bien.” He murmurs, leaning down and trailing his lips along your jaw, pressing kisses occasionally until he gets to your neck.

You melt submissively under his skilled touch, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant feelings sparked by him. His lips trail down to the most sensitive spot on your neck, him placing a few kisses and bites there just to make you squirm.

When he pulls away, a whine slips from your throat causing him to chuckle, “Now, now. Be patient.” You look at him apologetically and he nods, “Now, why don’t you undress me? Slowly.” 

You nod, your hands already reaching out to unbutton his shirt, taking care to do so slowly as he requested. The shirt unbuttons with no problem and you run your hands appreciatively over his chest before sliding the sleeves from his arms.

Dropping to your knees, you run your hands along his chest a bit more to tease him. Before he gets annoyed at the teasing, your hands go lower, popping the button on his pants and unzipping them. With his assistance, they end up on the floor and you look up at him, a mischievous expression on your face.

Francis lifts an eyebrow in response and you lean forward, engulfing him in your mouth through his boxers. He lets out a soft groan in response but sets his hand down on your head, causing you to look back up at him, “Did I ask you to do zhat, chere?” 

You shake your head, guilt hitting you at the threat hidden in his tone. “Non, Monsieur. I won’t do it again.” 

He merely smiles and ruffles your hair, “Bien. Because if you do, you’ll be punished. That’s only fair, non?”

You nod and he lets go of your hair, gesturing you to continue his request from earlier. Your fingers hook around his waistband and slowly tug his boxers down, setting them to the side when they’re off.

At that point, you sit back on your heels, despite it not being the most comfortable position, and wait for his next command. You don’t want to give him cause to punish you just yet, after all. 

“Good girl.” He praises, a look of concern appearing on his face, “Color?” 

You smile softly, “Green.” You reply simply and he nods, his attitude going back to the role of a master.

“On zhe bed, cherie.” With those words, you quickly stand up, making your way over to the bed and laying down on it, him following behind.

Francis crawls up onto the bed and hovers over you, leaning down far enough to kiss you deeply. You melt at the feeling as his hands begin to roam your body, finding several sensitive spots, each one causing a shiver to go through you.

After a few moments, he breaks the kiss to smirk at you and let you catch your breath. “Chere, you look so beautiful like zhis~.” 

You blush softly at the compliment and he smiles, “Hmm, I rather zhink we should keep zhat dress on you. Don’t you agree?” 

Your blush darkening, you nod and his smile returns to a smirk, “Good. Now, you’ve been a very good girl so far, so I must reward you.” Your eyes widen and he chuckles at the eager look you’re giving him.

He pulls you in for another kiss as his hands wander further down your body, rubbing you through your panties. You moan into the kiss as he teases you through the fabric, your hips bucking up in search for more friction.

When he’s tired of teasing you, he dips his fingers under the hem of your underwear, slowly pulling it down and discarding it on the floor. This time when his hand makes contact, you break the kiss to moan his name loudly, hips moving of their own volition.

His eyes sparkle as he kisses down your jaw to your neck, one finger circling your clit. Francis keeps his touch light enough to make you want more. You roll your eyes slightly when you realize what he’s wanting you to do and when you’re sure that he’s not looking.

“Please, Monsieur… I want more…” You beg, sounding a bit unsure and shy even if you don’t feel that way at all.

“Hmm?” He hums softly, “More, you say? Zhat’s alright with me.” He mumbles against your neck, pressing a kiss there once he’s done speaking. 

Nipping softly at your neck, he pushes a finger inside you, a second joining it quickly. You moan at the familiar feeling, your hands coming up to tangle in his hair. His fingers begin to move and stretch you open, setting a fire low in your stomach. 

You tug him up for a kiss as a third finger joins the others, them pumping in and out of you quickly, his thumb occasionally rubbing your clit. The kiss is rather hungry, all of your love, passion, and lust for each other being poured into it. 

Soon, it’s no longer enough to just have his fingers inside you. You want more. “Please, Francis. I need you~!” You beg as you break the kiss, his eyes glinting in response.

“Hmm, what was zhat, chere?” You nearly want to pout or scowl, you don’t know which, at the teasing note to his voice. He heard you perfectly clear and you both know it.

“S’il vous plait, Francis. J’ai envie de toi.” You whisper, staring into his eyes, “Fais-moi l’amour.” [Please, Francis. I want you. Make love to me.]

His eyes manage to darken a few shades and a visible shudder goes through him. No matter how many times you do it, your voice when you speak his language never fails to affect him. It’s so attractive to him.

“Of course, ma cherie. Your wish is my command.” You roll your eyes playfully at the cheesy line and he chuckles, pecking you once on the lips.

Francis then lines himself up with you and begins pushing in, watching your eyes for any sort of discomfort. It doesn’t matter that you’ve done this often enough, he still doesn’t want to hurt you if he can help it.

You moan in content when he’s fully inside, whispering for him to move, which he does slowly. A soft growl comes from your throat, "Plus vite, Francis!” You say and he nods, immediately picking up tempo. [faster]

A pleasured groan slips from your lips and you pull him down for another kiss, your tongues tangling. You run your fingers through his hair and he nearly purrs into the kiss, him returning the gesture by rubbing your sides. 

The fabric of the dress rubs against you and causes you to shiver. It brings a different kind of pleasure having him fully undressed while you’re fully clothed, but not one that is unwanted. Not at all. 

He quickly finds your sweet spot and aims constantly for that spot, one hand moving down to rub your clit. The added stimulation causes a loud moan to leave your throat, your grip on his hair tightening, eliciting a groan from him.

When he goes a bit faster, you moan louder, able to tell that he’s getting close, but that’s fine since you are as well. Francis breaks the kiss to nibble at your neck again, biting down on a sensitive spot, causing your vision to go white as all the pleasure snaps at once.

You clench around him as he thrusts through your release, the feeling bringing him to his own. He groans into your neck as he spills into you, a soft moan falling from your kiss-bruised lips.

When he pulls out, you whine involuntarily at the loss and he chuckles, disappearing into another room for a moment. He returns with a damp rag, which he uses to clean you both up, the cloth being tossed into the bathroom when he’s finished with it.

You roll over onto your side as you watch him rifle through one of your drawers, him pulling out a nightgown for you. He helps you out of the dress and everything, sliding the gown over your head and down your body.

You hum softly in comfort, him crawling into bed beside you and encircling you in his arms. “Happy birthday, Francis.” You whisper softly, seeing a fond smile appear on his face.

“Merci, mon amour. Now, rest. I’ll make us dinner whenever you wake up next.” You nod sleepily and nuzzle his neck, shutting your eyes. The last thing you feel before falling asleep is a soft kiss pressed to the top of your head, hearing a whispered ‘I love you.’ 

That couldn’t have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! ^^


	13. Switzerland x Reader - Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland decided to celebrate his birthday by doing some target practice. However, over time, he realizes that he's not the only one there.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Switzerland! I thought this idea was pretty cute, so I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> I don't own Switzerland  
> You belong to yourself! (or Switzy if you prefer ;3)

_Bang!_

The shot echoes through the still air, hitting its mark directly in the center of the target. Vasch nods sharply, looking to the next target and firing off another shot. It, too, hits dead center. The same happens with every target he can aim at without moving, his aim holding true.

Once all targets have been hit, he walks over to another training area with harder to reach targets, repeating the process. Over time, he begins to notice that not every burst of sound is his own, some echoing his while others come during the pauses between shots.

“Hmm, I zought no one else vas here…” He murmurs, another shot going off to his left. 

Vasch raises his gun protectively in front of him as he inches his way towards the sounds, not wanting to get caught on the off chance that the person is dangerous. However, what he sees when he peeks around one of the trees surrounding the next clearing is not what he expected at all.

A light frown spreads across his face as he watches you aim towards a target and fire, it hitting the center directly. His eyebrows raise in surprise, his respect for you growing as he never knew that you were able to shoot so well. Last he heard, you prefer a different weapon when it comes to fighting.

You continue your practice unknowing of his presence, each shot hitting the target perfectly. When it looks like you’re going to move to the next area, he steps forward without thinking, snapping a twig and causing you to whip your head towards him. 

Your eyes narrow as you raise your gun, scanning the treeline. When your eyes fall on the Swiss man, you sigh in relief, lowering the gun and giving a slight wave.

“Hallo, Vasch! I didn’t think you’d be here today!” You say, giving him a smile as he walks towards you.

“Ja, zhat’s vhy I picked today. Not many vould expect me to train today of all days.” Your eyes widen along with your smile at his words.

“Oh, yeah! It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” A soft, affirmative grunt is your response, “Well then, happy birthday, Vasch!” 

A small smile spreads across his face as he glances at his watch, “Merci. Vould you like to practice vith me?” 

Your face lights up at the question and you nod, “Yeah, that’d be fun!” He merely nods and you walk together to the next area, each taking a few shots before he turns to study you.

You don’t notice for a few moments, too focused as you are on aiming correctly. When you do notice, you give him a confused look, wondering why he paused in his own practice. His eyes widen as your look reminds him that he had been staring, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

Vasch turns away and takes a shot, pretending like he hadn’t been caught staring. You merely giggle and go back to what you were doing, knowing it’s better to not pressure him. He’ll mention his thoughts if he truly wishes to.

You’re proven correct when a few moments of silence later, he states, “I didn’t know you vere into guns…” 

You turn to him and smile, “Yeah, I’ve never really told anyone. It’s always better to have something like this a surprise, especially when you need to fight an enemy.” 

Vasch nods, knowing just what you mean. If you always fight with one weapon, it’s a real surprise if you use a completely different one. Something like that could quickly gain you the upper hand in a fight.

“Zhat’s a good point. It’s always good to have a backup.” You smile and nod as he continues, “You’re really good too. It’s not easy to get a bulls-eye nearly every single time.” 

A light blush spreads across your face, as you hadn’t expected him to compliment you like that. From your own experience with the Swiss nation, he doesn’t give out praise often, and even then, it’s much shorter and to the point.

“T-thank you.” You say, him grunting in response, a mirroring blush on his own face. The two of you go back to your practice, letting a comfortable silence spring up between you.

You haven’t practiced with anyone since you were younger, back when you were still learning how to shoot. Before you would have thought that it would be awkward or annoying to have another around during your private practice sessions, but this is the complete opposite.

Vasch can easily tell that you would prefer practicing over talking, and he’s much the same way. Actually, you’re having a lot of fun with him around. It’s nice not being completely alone doing this for once.

The next few hours pass quickly through practice and light conversations. It’s only when Vasch announces that he has to go that you realize just how long you’ve both been here. “Wow, when did it get so late?” You murmur to yourself, shocked at just how quickly the time passed.

“Vell, I’ve found zhat time moves a lot faster vhen you’re doing somezing you like vith somevone you’re close to.” He says softly, watching you for a reaction. 

Your eyes widen as a light blush floods your cheeks, flattered to find that he thinks of you two as being that close, “Yeah, you’re right…” 

Vasch nods before looking into your eyes, “Do you vant to come? Lilli’s zhrowing me a party...And I… vould like it if you came.” His voice doesn’t waver despite the slight hesitation in his words. 

You can easily see the sincerity in his eyes and you nod quickly, “That sounds fun! Yeah, let’s go!” 

His eyes light up as he smiles at you, offering his hand. You take it and mention, “You should smile more often. It suits you.” 

His eyes search yours, him nodding as he finds the honesty within. “I’ll try...for you.” Vasch says softly, watching as your recently faded blush returns quickly. His eyes shut as he takes a deep breath, “You look cute vhen you’re flustered.” He states and you gasp softly, his eyes opening to see a smile on your face.

“Thank you, Vasch. Come on, let’s not keep Lilli waiting~!” He nods and the two of you head off. 

This wasn’t how he had expected today to go in the slightest when he first arrived. However, this was better than he ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Romano x Reader - A Beautiful Rendition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once your work is over, you head to a certain Italian bistro like you do every day. This time, however, you catch the attention of a certain customer.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roma's so cute~ <3 I adore him! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself

The day has been nothing special. Work as usual and then a stop at your favorite Italian bistro on your way home for a light snack. 

The minute you step through the doors the regulars all shoot a smile or greeting your way, you returning them with a smile of your own. You make your way to a table by one of the windows overlooking the city, sitting down and allowing yourself to relax for the first time today.

Your entrance catches the eye of another customer, those eyes widening at just how beautiful he finds you. Noting that you don’t look the happiest you could be, a small frown forms on his face, gaining the attention of his companion.

Antonio follows Lovino’s eyes and smiles slightly when he sees you, “Es bonita, no?” He asks softly, gaining a nod from the Italian.

“Si…” Lovino mumbles as his hand idly reaches for his pencil, beginning to sketch on his notepad. 

His eyes follow your features while his hand works automatically to trace each part of you. He doesn’t know where the sudden inspiration to sketch you came from, but it’s not like you’ll see it anyway, so he doesn’t mind doing so.

You order your food and lean back, shutting your eyes and letting out a soft sigh. A small smile crosses your face as the mood of the bistro cheers you up slightly. The atmosphere is one of the reasons you love coming here every day as everyone is so cheerful and happy.

A similar smile appears on his face, the expression being transferred to paper. He thinks it makes you that much more beautiful, a feat in and of itself. 

When your food arrives, your eyes flutter open and you shoot a sweet smile at the waitress, receiving one in return. You thank her for the food and begin eating, savoring the familiar tastes.

Lovino lets out a soft sigh as he works the sparkles in your eyes onto the paper, wondering how a person could be so beautiful. 

The sound causes Antonio to pause in the story he was telling, his eyes softening at seeing Lovino so besotted by a mere stranger. His eyes glance down at the notepad and widen, “Wow, Lovi! That’s a beautiful drawing!” He murmurs, knowing Lovino wouldn’t want this broadcasted.

The Italian’s head shoots up at the other’s voice, eyes wide and face red. A slight scowl settles on his face and he tugs his non-dominant hand up against his chest.

“I-it’s not, idiota.” Lovino mutters, his other hand still working on the sketch. 

Antonio frowns and tilts his head, “Of course, it is! Why don’t you give it to her when you’re done?” 

Lovino’s eyes widen further and he scoffs, “Like she’d want it. It’s not even that good anyway.” 

Antonio tsks and sets a hand on Lovino’s shoulder, “I bet she’d love it. Besides, it might make her day that much brighter.” 

At that, Lovino glances back over to you and back at the Spaniard, his shoulders slumping slightly. “I guess you’re right… Fine. I’ll give it to her. Just give me a minute more.”

Antonio beams brightly at the Italian’s acquiescence, causing Lovino to huff and glare down at the sketch, concentrating on finishing it up.

When he finally feels confident enough, he sets down his pencil and takes a deep breath, steeling himself. He rises from his chair, rolling his eyes at the thumbs up that Antonio shoots him, smoothly walking over to your table.

You don’t notice him at first until a piece of paper is set down on the table in front of you. You reach for it and bring it to your eyes, heart skipping a beat at the beautiful rendition of you on the paper.

Every line is perfectly in place and you’ve never seen yourself this beautiful. Your head snaps up to see him walking away from your table and you clear your throat, calling out, “Hey! Did you draw this?” 

He starts at hearing your voice but stops and turns, nodding his head with a red face. You smile and wave him over. You nod your head in an invitation for him to sit in front of you and he does, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Your smile softens as you look back down at the picture and up at him, “This is beautiful.” You enthuse, “Thank you so much.” 

His face manages to get redder, but you can see a small smile on his face, “It was no problem, really.” He stutters out and you giggle.

“Well, it was so thoughtful. You made today a lot brighter.” You comment with a light blush of your own, his eyes meeting yours and his smile widening.

“I’m glad. You looked too beautiful to be upset.” He looks away and you giggle.

“Aww, that’s sweet. What’s your name? I’m (Y/n)!” His eyes meet yours again as you speak.

“I’m Lovino.” You beam at him, causing him to bite his lip and look down a bit shyly.

“That’s a great name.” You say while digging through your purse, pulling out a notepad and a pen. You scribble something down, smiling as you tear the paper off and hand it to him.

His eyes lower to read it, immediately widening when he reads the string of digits written there. The Italian glances up at you and you blush, feeling shy about meeting his eyes.

“I, uh, just thought we could get in touch again after this.” You say shyly, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“I’d like that.” You smile and relax, the two of you talking for a little while longer before having to part ways.

When you leave the bistro, it’s with a smile on your face and a fluttering sense of excitement. You just can’t wait to talk to him again.

~Extended Ending~

Lovino makes his way back over Antonio, huffing when he sees the near-triumphant expression on the Spaniard’s face. 

“I knew she’d like it.” Antonio comments, receiving an eye-roll from the Italian.

“Shut up, you bastard.” Lovino mutters, crossing his arms. Despite this, a part of him is glad that the Spaniard encouraged him to approach you. However, that doesn’t mean he’s going to let Antonio know.

“Aww, you know I saw what happened. You’re secretly happy, aren’t you, Lovi?” Antonio teases, causing Lovino to scowl at the Spaniard’s ability to read him.

“...Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es bonita, no? - She is beautiful, no?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


	15. Ukraine x Reader - A Barrette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader shows up to Russia's house during Ukraine's birthday party with a gift for the birthday girl.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I thought that it was cute enough as it is, so happy birthday, Ukraine! :3 I hope you all enjoy this! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Ukraine
> 
> Any translations are at the bottom ^^

You knock firmly on the large wooden door, trying to be loud enough to attract at least one of the house’s inhabitants. Shifting the present held in your arms, a soft smile graces your lips as you wait.

A few moments pass by in silence and you’re just about to knock again when the door swings open, a familiar set of violet eyes looking at you.

“Privyet, Ivan!” You say and he smiles, returning the sentiment, “I have something for Kat.” You gesture with your arms, a soft smile appearing on his face when he sees the present.

“Of course, come on in. She’ll be very happy to see you.” The Russian says, letting you inside and gesturing for you to follow him. 

The familiar halls pass you by until you reach the main living room, the sight of the birthday party there causing you to smile. 

Your eyes lock with warm blue ones and your smile turns shy as you shuffle over to her, handing the gift over to her. A delighted smile graces her face and your heart skips a beat, immense happiness washing over you.

Katyusha looks down at the royal blue box tied up with yellow ribbon and back up, looking into your eyes again, “Дякую, (Y/n).”

You smile softly, “You’re welcome, Kat. Now, open it!” Excitement and nervousness rise up in you in equal quantities as she merely smiles and starts unwrapping the present.

A soft gasp is heard when her eyes land on the gift itself and she looks up at you, tears coming to her eyes. You internally start panicking, Ivan and Natalya glaring slightly, only slightly wary of what caused Katyusha’s reaction.

The Ukrainian reaches in with trembling fingers and draws out the sunflower barrette, her eyes sparkling with awe and an unknown emotion you can’t quite place. Her eyes meet yours once again as she gestures for you to come closer.

When you do, she wraps her arms around you, careful not to squish you with her breasts. She buries her head into your shoulder and says softly, “Thank you so much… It’s so beautiful!” 

Your eyes soften as a wave of relief and affection wash through you and you return the hug gently. “You’re welcome, Kat. Happy birthday.” 

Ivan and Natalya silently leave the room to leave you be for a moment and you smile as you hear their footsteps echo behind them. “Kat, I have something I want to say…” Your voice trembles a bit and the Ukrainian pulls back, concern and curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

“What is it, (Y/n)?” She asks and you take a deep breath, being careful to keep your eyes on hers.

“First of all, I want to say thank you for all that you’ve done for me. You’ve always been there when I needed you, even if I only needed someone to talk to. That means so much to me and I greatly appreciate it.” You start, watching as that unfamiliar emotion fills her eyes again.

“Of course, Дорогий. I care for you greatly, you know that.” She replies, her voice soft but strong, that caring tone present in her voice like it always is.

You incline your head and smile gently at her, “And I care for you as well, Kat. Actually, more than that...I...я тебе люблю, Katyusha.”

Her eyes shimmer with tears again and you start to panic, wondering if you said something wrong, or if she just doesn’t return your feelings. 

“(Y/n)...” She whispers as the tears break free, sliding down her cheeks, “I love you too...So, so much.” Her voice never wavers as she says this and you slowly realize that emotion you didn’t recognize before in her eyes was love…

“Then why are you crying, silly?” You ask as you gently swipe your thumbs under her eyes, drying her tears quickly.

“Because I’m so happy.” Your heart nearly bursts with the simple statement and a goofy grin spreads across your face.

“Happy birthday, Kat.” You state once again, resting your head on her shoulder. You’re glad you finally took this chance to tell her. It’s the best thing you’ve ever done.

Translations:  
Дякую - Thank you - Ukrainian  
Дорогий - Dear - Ukrainian  
я тебе люблю - I love you - Ukrainian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Belarus x Reader - Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader surprises Belarus for her birthday, even after the nation tells them not to worry about it.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Belarus! I hope you all enjoy :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Belarus ^^

“What do you want for your birthday, Natalya?” You turn towards the Belarusian, watching her with a curious look.

Her eyebrows draw inward and she shrugs, “It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t worry about it anyway… I don’t usually do much for my birthday.” 

You can clearly tell that she wants you to believe what she’s saying but there’s something about her expression that makes you understand that she doesn’t truly mean it. A slight darkness in her eyes that hadn’t been in her eyes a moment before, appearing much like a cloud covering the sun.

“Hmm, alright.” You say and she relaxes, believing the conversation to be over. “So, tell me more about what happened yesterday.” A slight smile spreads across your face as she brightens, immediately telling what happened at her sister’s birthday party the previous day.

However, you don’t let the thought go and despite it being her birthday today, you plan on surprising her tomorrow. Nothing too big of a deal as she’s not the type to want a large party, but something big enough to show how much you care for her.

~The Next Day~

You knock on the door with a sure hand, carefully cradling the items in your arms. It barely takes three minutes until the door is opening, revealing the Belarusian that you know and love.

“Happy birthday, Natalya!” You announce, thrusting the bouquet of sunflowers and flax towards her.

Her hand reaches out and takes the flowers automatically, her face showing a mix of shock and confusion.

“But...I thought I told you not to worry about it…?” The Belarusian says softly, causing a sheepish smile to appear on your face.

“Yeah, you did. But I could not let your birthday pass without giving you something.” She opens her mouth as if to say something but you continue, “And I know your birthday was yesterday but you clearly didn’t want anything done then…” 

She shuts her mouth and gives you something between a small smile and a scowl, the latter being at the fact you didn’t let her speak. You grin sheepishly at her and raise your arm, “I, uh, have cupcakes…” You offer and her eyes brighten slightly.

“Fine. I guess we can celebrate my birthday if you’re so adamant about it.” You smile as she lets you in, knowing that is as much agreement that you’ll get from her on the subject.

You take the cupcakes to the kitchen and set them down, letting her choose which one she wants first. You made a full dozen, coloring them in the colors of the Belarusian flag, a fact that does not go unnoticed if the slightly flattered look on her face tells you anything.

She takes one from the edge and you follow suit, both of you unwrapping the pastry and taking a bite. Her eyes shut for a moment and a soft smile appears on her face for a moment, the sight causing you to smile as well. 

“They’re pretty good.” Natalya mentions between bites and you grin at her, thanking her in her language just to see a spark of happiness come to her eyes.

Nothing more is said until the cupcakes have been eaten, that being when you mention that the rest of them are hers to do with what she wishes. A pleased smile comes to her face and you relax, glad that you’ve made her birthday at least a little happier.

After a few moments of silence, she glances away, speaking quietly in a tone that barely reaches your ears, “You didn’t have to do this, you know…” 

Your expression softens and you set a hand on her arm, “I know, but I wanted to.” Her eyes flick over to yours and upon reading the emotion there, her expression shifts, becoming a bit more vulnerable.

“Thank you, (Y/n). I appreciate you doing this for me. It means a lot…” Your heart melts slightly at the fact that she’s acting like this with you. “Even despite my words yesterday, you still did it where others would’ve just let it be…” Her eyes meet yours and all that registers is the question ‘why?’ 

“You want to know why I did it, Nat?” You ask, your voice sounding strange to your own ears. The Belarusian blinks in surprise but nods and you take a deep breath, “Because you are the most amazing person I know.” 

Her eyes widen and a shocked, yet touched expression appears on her face, causing a slight smile to appear on yours. “You...mean that? But everyone else…” 

“Who cares what they think? They aren’t willing to put in the effort to find out just how caring you can be and that’s their loss. I know how you are when your walls are down just as you do for me and...and…” The words seem to lodge in your throat and Natalya looks over at you, setting her hand lightly over yours.

“And what, (Y/n)?” She prompts and you try a few more times before just giving in, closing the gap between you.

The minute your lips touch she stiffens but you kiss her for a moment longer, deciding to pull away when she still isn’t responding. However, just before you try to pull away, Natalya seems to melt into the kiss, her hands coming up, one grabbing your shoulder and the other fisting in your shirt.

Your heart flutters at the idea that she returns your feelings, your own hands mimicking hers, one behind her neck and one lightly combing through her hair. The kiss lasts a few minutes until you have to part, both panting and struggling for air.

When you have some semblance of breath back, you smile brilliantly at her and say softly, “я цябе кахаю, Natalya.” 

Her eyes start to sparkle, making them look like the ocean when the sun hits it just right, and a smile to rival the sun spreads across her face, “Truly?” You nod and her hands find yours, “я таксама кахаю цябе, (Y/n).” 

You simultaneously relax and tense up with the waves of happiness, relief, and love going through you. Your fingers interlock with hers and you bring one of her hands up, pecking the top of it lightly, causing a soft blush to come to her cheeks.

“Happy birthday, Natalya…” You whisper fondly and her expression twitches, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Happiest one I’ve ever had.”

Translations:  
я цябе кахаю - I love you  
я таксама кахаю цябе - I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Germany x Reader - Dreamlike Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ludwig came home from work, he hadn't expected you to set up something so beautiful to celebrate his birthday.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Germany! :D Goodness, I loved this idea and if you get the title, I love you <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Germany

“There.” You dust your hands off as you look at the backyard. A proud smile graces your face as you head back inside, checking on the cake that was baking while you were busy.

It looks perfect and you take it out of the oven, setting it to the side to cool while you start on dinner. Ludwig said he'd be home in an hour and a half. Thus, you have plenty of time to make all his favorite foods and set the scene.

The time spent cooking is over in the blink of an eye and you step outside. You set the table outside and light the candles, the setting sun adding to the atmosphere. Back inside, you sit down on the sofa and open a book, reading for around five minutes until Ludwig walks inside.

“I’m home, meine liebe!” You smirk and shut your book, standing and walking to greet him.

“Welcome home, Luddy. Happy birthday.” He nods as he sets his things down, walking over and kissing you gently.

“Danke, Y/n.” His eyes look at you softly, sending a familiar fluttering feeling through you. 

“I have a surprise for you.” You announce and he raises an eyebrow.

“Vell, vhat is it?” You grin and grab one of his hands, lightly tugging it so that he follows you. 

You lead him to the door and gesture for him to go ahead. Smiling in anticipation, you turn on the fairy lights you hung between the trees.

An audible gasp leaves him and he turns to regard you, awe and shock evident on his face, “You did zhis for me?” 

You giggle and nod, “It is your birthday, Ludwig. I knew you didn’t want to do much but I couldn’t let it pass without doing something for you.” 

He walks over to you and wraps his arms around you, kissing your forehead before smiling sweetly at you. “Vell, I love it. I’ve never seen the backyard look so beautiful before.” 

You smile at the compliment before suggesting, “Let’s eat, shall we?” 

He nods and you walk over to the table and sit, beginning to eat the delicious food that you prepared.

~After dinner and dessert~

“I have one more thing for you.” You say as you both walk back in after putting everything away.

“You spoil me, liebling.” He says with a soft smile and you laugh.

“Maybe, but you deserve it. You work so hard and you need to take breaks like this more often.” You chide lightly, him nodding as you’ve said so before.

“True enough, Schatz. After zhis project is finished, I vill make sure to relax.” You nod with a pleased smile as you hand over his present.

Ludwig opens it carefully, causing you to playfully roll your eyes. When his own fall on the two items in the box, they widen and he smiles at you.

“Danke, Y/n.” He pulls out the fitness watch and the picture frame, setting the box to the side as he looks at them closer. “Zhis seems useful.” He states while looking at the watch and you nod.

When he picks up the picture and looks at it closer, the German nation gasps, looking up at you with soft eyes. “I remember Kiku taking this picture of us.” 

The picture is of the two of you sitting in a field with blue cornflowers surrounding you. Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are with you, a dog in each of your laps and one sitting beside you.

“Zhank you so much.” Ludwig says and you start at the tremble in his voice, looking up to see tears pricking at his eyes, “Zhis means so much to me.”

Your heart melts and you pull him into a tight hug, “I’m glad, sweetheart.” You whisper against his shoulder, “You mean the world to me so I’m happy you like it.” 

He pulls back to look you in the eyes, laying a soft kiss against your lips and resting his forehead against yours. "To be honest, I vasn't expecting a celebration today, though I should have,  
but I’m so glad zhat you did zhis. Today vas amazing, especially coming home to such an amazing girlfriend.” 

Your heart melts at his speech and you kiss his cheek, “Of course, love. Now, what do you say about us continuing to read that book?” 

His eyes light up, “I’d vant nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love you all! Be back likely next week with something for China's birthday <3


	18. China x Reader - Build-A-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah…” Yao breathes out as he looks around the store. Once he commented that he’d never been to a build-a-bear, despite his love for cute things, you instantly knew what you were going to do for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore China so much <3 I hope you enjoy this little thing for his birthday! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/China <3
> 
> (Also, this is partly inspired by a Hamilton story I read where Hamilton and Burr did a similar thing ^^)

“Woah…” Yao breathes out as he looks around the store. Once he commented that he’d never been to a build-a-bear, despite his love for cute things, you instantly knew what you were going to do for his birthday.

Due to it being a weekday and during normal school hours, the place is basically empty, maybe two other groups here besides you and Yao. “Yeah.” You grin at him before dragging him over to the not-yet stuffed animals along one wall.

“Pick whichever one you want! I’m buying.” You say and he looks at you.

“You should make one too.” His eyes sparkle at you and you sigh softly, a gentle smile on your face.

“I wasn’t preparing to buy one for myself today…” You rub your arm lightly as you look at him.

“I can pay for it.” He retorts and you sigh, a fond, yet exasperated expression on your face.

“You’re not giving up.” He shakes his head and you grin, “Alright.” His eyes brighten and he hugs you.

“Thank you, Y/n!” You laugh softly and return the hug. He then turns to the wall, “Hmm, which one?” 

You walk along the wall and he squeals after a bit, “They have a panda, aru!” You laugh and nod.

“Well, that can be yours then? Which one do you think I should have?” You ask, unable to pick between all the different animals. 

“I have an idea.” Yao says and you look at him, “We should make our animal for the other. Something that will remind us of each other.” 

Your expression softens and you smile at him, “That sounds like a great idea. That way if we ever have to be apart, we’ll still have a piece of each other with us.”

“Exactly. What do you think of this one?” He asks, holding up a cat in light shades of blue and purple.

“The pastel swirl kitty…” You say, looking over its design. “I like it.” You say and he smiles.

“Good, come on, what’s next?” You laugh and lead him to the sound station. You quickly decide to allow the other person privacy while picking/recording the sound so that it can be a surprise when you give each other the end product.

You let Yao go first and walk a little bit away, just far enough that you can’t hear anything he might say. He’s over there for a little over two minutes and you see him press something into the chest of the bear before walking over to you.

“Your turn.” You smile and walk over to the station, looking through the various options. You quickly decide to record something and you start the recording and sing a lullaby Yao taught you before saying four words at the end.

You smile and take the sound and push it into the cat’s right paw, where it’s easily able to be found. “I’m done.” You say and Yao smiles, the two of you heading over to the stuffing station.

You both go through the stuffing process, even kissing the heart before you put it inside the bear. After the stuffing, you go over to a fluffing table each and do everything you need to there.

Then it’s finally time to pick out clothes and accessories. You pick the clothes based on what you usually wear and once everything’s on, you’re pleased with how it turned out. You both head over to the computers and enter the information about it before taking it to the register.

You pay for his panda and he pays for your cat, which you still think is a bit counterproductive. It is his birthday and it’s a bit odd to be receiving a gift from him today but as long as it makes him happy, you’re fine with it.

The two of you stop for food before heading home and when you’re settled on the couch together, that’s when the gift exchange takes place. You watch him open his first and he grins at the sight of it, “It’s so cute~! It looks just like you!” You blush at the compliment and smile as he hugs the cat.

“The sound is in its right paw.” You say softly and he squeezes it, his eyes widening when he hears you singing the lullaby in beautiful Chinese, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

The song slowly comes to a close and your voice saying, “I love you, Yao.” is the last thing heard for a few moments. His eyes meet yours and he pulls you into a tight hug, you returning it as you feel tears drip into your shirt.

“I loved it so much, Y/n. Thank you so much.” Yao mutters softly and you smile, combing your hand through his hair.

“Of course, Yao. Happy birthday, love.” You say and he smiles against your neck before pulling away. 

“Well, it seems that we’re more in sync than we thought.” He says, a bit cryptically, but he doesn’t add to it when you tilt your head and give him a confused look.

You shrug and open the box, pulling out the panda and then you’re squealing, as it does look like a miniature Yao. He managed to find an outfit that resembles his uniform and a dǒulì, the hat looking adorable on the bear.

“Aww, Yao! It’s so cute!” You say and he grins, his hand taking yours and showing you where the sound is located and you squeeze it softly.

You let out a soft laugh when he’s the one singing this time, a lullaby that you had taught him in your own native language. At the end of the song, he whispers, “Wo ai ni, Y/n.” and you understand why he was in tears at the end of your song.

Your eyes meet and you blink through the tears, giving him a watery smile as you hug him, “Thank you, Yao. It’s perfect.” You say softly and he grins.

“It is a bit funny that we both had the exact same idea but in reverse.” He says and you nod, a grin on your face.

“I guess it just means that we’re meant for each other.” You comment and his face shifts, becoming far brighter and happier than you’ve ever seen it.

“I guess it does.” He returns and you smile, feeling unconditionally loved. 

(A dǒulì is one of the bamboo hats ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	19. Nyo!England - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room is silent; save for one sound. The continuous sound of pages being flipped. Occasionally, the slightest sigh or a breath of a laugh can be heard, but silence and tranquility rule here.
> 
> (Rated: K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a self-insert (that's why it's a different POV) but enjoy? There's no personal details or anything in here so it's more of a reader insert than I expected :P
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself/Alice

The room is silent; save for one sound. The continuous sound of pages being flipped. Occasionally, the slightest sigh or a breath of a laugh can be heard, but silence and tranquility rule here.

That’s just the way we like it. We don’t have to fill the air with meaningless chatter to be happy in each other’s presence. The only thing that matters is that we’re together.

When I finish a paragraph of my book, I glance up and gaze at her for a moment. Her face is relaxed, a small smile curling at her lips. Her emerald green eyes flick over the words in front of her, filling with various emotions in response to the story.

 _Gosh, I love her…_ My heart flutters in response to my thoughts, _She’s so beautiful. I can’t believe this amazing woman is mine._

I stare at her, getting lost in my thoughts, and her eyes narrow the slightest bit, the corner of her lips curling into a smirk. 

“You’re staring.” Her voice breaks the silence for the first time in several hours and I jump.

“Oh, sorry, Alice.” Her eyes meet mine, sparkling in mirth, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

Alice laughs and rolls her eyes, “You probably could, but it’s a nice thought.” She comments, but I can see traces of a blush on her cheeks.

She looks around and her eyes settle on the empty tea set sitting on the table in front of us. “Would you like more tea?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, that would be nice.” With my words, she rises from her seat, picking up the set and making her way out of the room, but not without pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I blush and hide behind my book, smiling at how sweet she is. That’s one thing I’ve noticed. Alice tends to show her affection towards me by actions rather than words. It could be as simple as making tea or leaving me a quote from a poem or as intricate as planning outings or dates.

I go back to my reading once my blush dies down, being pulled away again when the clinking sound of the set being put on the table breaks the silence. Alice pours two cups, adding sugar and cream to both in separate amounts.

She sets my cup next to me before sipping at her own, and I reach for the cup and take a sip. “Mmm.” I sip at it again, “Perfect as usual.” 

Her eyes brighten and she smiles, “I’m glad.” She opens her book and starts to read, me following suit.

It’s moments like these that make me remember why I love her and I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :P


End file.
